


I'm Glad It Was You

by LemonLimeMaid



Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Lemon, Light Angst, One Shot, Sexual Tension, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 20:43:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20103343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonLimeMaid/pseuds/LemonLimeMaid
Summary: Yuuki has a nightmare and seeks out Zero in the middle of the night.





	I'm Glad It Was You

Yuuki jolted awake, gasping for air as she sat up in bed. Tears rolled down her cheeks and her heart pounded hard against her chest.

Wiping her tears, she glanced across the room at Yuri’s bed to make sure she hadn’t woken her roommate. To Yuuki's relief, she was still sleeping peacefully.

Yuuki took a deep breath, urging herself to calm down and struggled to regulate her breathing. She slowly laid back down and hugged her blankets up to her chin, but it provided little comfort. She knew she wouldn’t be able to fall back asleep. She couldn’t stop thinking about her dream... blood everywhere, screaming, snarling…

‘Zero,’ Yuuki thought of him as she recalled her nightmare, her heart swelling in her chest.

Slowly, she sat back up and swung her legs over the side of the bed, her bare feet meeting the cold floor. She wondered if Zero was still awake.

Yuuki wandered down the cold, lonely halls of Cross Academy until she found herself standing in front of Zero’s room. She stood there awkwardly for a moment, hesitant to bother him at such a late hour. He would probably be grumpy and send her back to her own room. Yuuki finally worked up the courage and knocked quietly two times, vaguely dreading him to answer.

She was met with only silence.

‘He must be sleeping afterall,’ Yuuki thought with disappointment. She wondered why she thought it a good idea to seek him out in the middle of the night anyway, over a silly nightmare of all things. It was probably a childish thing to do. But… She really wanted the company. She wanted the proof and comfort that the dream wasn’t real; that Zero was his usual self and not a vicious, crazed Level E. She was still worked up and felt traumatized over her dream nonetheless, regardless of how petty it may seem.

After she was fairly sure that he wasn’t going to answer, she tried the handle and peeked into his room slowly. The room was dim with only a bit of moonlight shining in through the window. She could make out the lump in Zero’s bed that could be none other than Zero. Yuuki warily entered his room, careful not to make a sound as she shut the door and tiptoed over to his slumbering form.

She had originally planned to wake him, but she was taken off guard at how peaceful he looked. Zero’s chest steadily rose and fell with his heavy breathing. His silver locks glistened in the moonlight and illuminated his handsome, relaxed features. She couldn’t bring herself to disturb him… She had never seen him sleep so deeply before, not even when he would sleep in the barn with the demonic horse, Lily. She breathed in relief, as he was obviously not a Level E.

Sighing, Yuuki decided to let him rest. It would be selfish to wake him. She turned, but before she could make a move toward the door, Zero’s voice broke the silence.

“What are you doing?”

Yuuki froze, swallowing hard in attempt to get rid of the lump forming there. She was caught now… Her voice temporarily escaped her. Stammering nervously, Yuuki forced herself to face him. He was sitting up in bed, looking at her expectantly and rubbing one eye. “W-well…” She started, trying to find her words, “I was just checking to see if you were awake.”

“Why?” Zero’s voice was groggy and still heavy with sleep, caressing her like silk and giving her chills. She had never realized how attractive his voice sounded when he was sleepy. Yuuki blushed at the thought.

“Well, I had a bad dream,” Yuuki admitted shyly.

Zero was stretching now as he yawned.

“Can I…” Yuuki hesitated, “Can I sleep in here with you?”

Zero went stiff in the middle of stretching before lowering his extremities. “I don’t know if that’s a good idea, Yuuki.” Zero said slowly with uncertainty. “You’re not really supposed to be in here this late.” Zero glanced over at his alarm clock; it was 2 o’clock in the morning.

Yuuki sighed heavily, her expression distraught and let down. As she had suspected, he was sending her back to her own bed. They used to sleep in the same bed sometimes as kids when they would sneak into each other’s bedroom during the night, but… She guessed she had to agree that it probably was more inappropriate now than it was back then.

“You’re right,” She regretfully agreed, “I guess I’ll go back to my own room.” She said sadly.

Zero immediately felt guilty at her expression, running a hand through his messy silver hair. She looked so pitiful, like a kicked puppy.

“Wait,” Zero stopped her, mentally scolding himself. He really hoped he wasn’t about to regret what he was about to say. “I guess you can stay.”

Yuuki’s expression immediately brightened. “Thank you, thank you, thank you Zero!” Yuki all but threw herself at him, hugging him to her tightly. Zero mentally groaned, already feeling the regret kicking in.

“Shh,” he scolded. “Are you trying to get us both in trouble?”

“Sorry,” she whispered bashfully.

After a moment, Zero pulled back from her slightly, “But only for tonight,” he told her, trying to sound stern. He couldn’t let this become a habit. It would make him look bad if anyone found out. And how would he explain it to the headmaster? Although on the other hand, the thought of Kaname finding out was pretty appealing…

Yuuki nodded in understanding, a big smile on her pretty face. She climbed onto the bed to lie down, making herself comfortable. Zero noted how alluring she looked laying in his bed. He violently shoved the thought away before it went too far. But then he noticed… She was laying in his spot.

“Oh no you don’t,” he said in a half-heartedly threatening manner. “That’s _my_ side.”

A mischievous smile crept into Yuuki’s features. “Oh really? Says who?” She challenged, snuggling deeper into his blankets.

“Says me,” Zero countered, seriously. He scooped her up and swiftly swung her over him and flopped her back down on the other side of him, Yuuki giggling and squirming a bit as he did so.

“But it was already so warm in that spot.” Yuuki whined and pretended to pout in defeat. “Fine, I guess you win.” She groaned. “I’ll sleep on this side.”

“I know you will,” he said arrogantly, a rare small smile gracing the corner of his lips. Yuuki marveled at him for a brief moment, her heart feeling jittery all of a sudden. He should definitely smile more often, she thought. He had such a handsome smile that it nearly made her swoon. He was rarely in such a good mood… but she wasn’t complaining. Her nightmare was long forgotten.

They both settled back down into the blankets, Yuuki using Zero as a body pillow. He had to admit, it felt good to have her there beside him. Her arm and leg was wrapped around him and her head rested on his chest.

Being this close, Yuuki could smell the familiar scent of his hair, mixed with his personal manly scent as well as perhaps a small hint of cologne-like smell that had long faded. She thought back to earlier and a thought struck her. “Zero?”

“Yeah?” he replied, somewhat dreading whatever it was she was going to say.

Yuuki tilted her head to peer up at him. “How long did you know I was in your room?”

A small smirk tugged at the corner of his enticing lips, the glint of his fangs catching the moonlight. “Yuuki, I’m a vampire _and_ a hunter; I knew you were there as soon as you were standing in front of my door.”

Yuuki blushed. So, he was never asleep? She was just standing outside his door for quite some time… She turned over on her side, facing away from Zero with a slight pout at her lips. She was a little embarrassed.

Zero turned over too, peeking over her shoulder to see her face. “Yuuki?”

“Go away,” She demanded sulkily. A bit taken aback, Zero fell silent. After a moment, Yuuki peered over her shoulder to look at him noticing the hurt and confusion on his face. Her expression softened and she grabbed his hand, pulling it around her waist as she laid back down.

“I’m sorry,” she said regretfully. She didn’t want to ruin the moment. She just wanted to feel his warmth and be surrounded in his unique scent. It was comforting.

Zero tried hard to swallow the lump in his throat at their new position. His face was forcibly near her neck and close enough to smell the sweet scent of her shampoo, his arm around her waist and directly beneath her breasts. He could tell that she wasn’t wearing a bra and her butt was pressed up against his crotch which was threatening to poke her. Now would not be a good time to get an erection… But she was making it incredibly difficult. He could feel himself getting hard. She would no doubt feel him pressed against her ass if they stayed in that position much longer. Not to mention, he was craving her blood and her throat was so close… He could hear the pulse of her blood flowing through her veins. The need to taste the salt of her skin called to him. He mentally scolded himself, a war raging between his mind and body. How did he get himself in such a predicament?

Yuuki had just about dozed off when she felt Zero abruptly pull away from her and turn over. She immediately missed the warm contact. Disappointed, she looked over her shoulder at him. He wasn’t under the blankets with her anymore, she noticed. His back was to her and his body language was reserved and he seemed angry about something. She sighed heavily. She really _had_ ruined his good mood.

“Zero,” She questioned.

“What?” he replied bitterly.

Whatever she was going to say fell flat, as she was too hesitant to speak to him when he was angry. Instead, she worked the courage to wiggle her tiny arms under his to wrap around his waist instead. She buried her nose in the crook of his neck, breathing deeply. She loved his smell.

She felt him tense up, all of his muscles hardening under her touch. She felt a sudden spike of arousal and blushed deeply. His body had always been her downfall with it came to Zero-his lithe and athletic figure had just the right amount of muscle tone which she found to be undeniably alluring. All the times she’d caught him shirtless coming out of the shower threw her mind for a loop for days and even kept her up at night.

Zero could feel her hot breath on his neck and her arm was now around his body, dangerously close to where his erection was pinned down by his waistband. Seriously? Was she _trying_ to seduce him or something? Frustrated, Zero pulled away again, sitting up with a dark expression on his features. “Yuuki, I think you need to go back to your room.”

Taken off guard, Yuuki felt her heart sink at his harsh words. She sat up too. Surely he couldn’t be that angry just because she told him to ‘go away’… Besides, she already apologized. Suddenly, the thought occurred to her that he usually only got this irritable when he wanted blood.

“Z-Zero,” she asked timidly. “do you want my blood?”

Zero’s eyes widened, unable to respond. Why the hell was she offering him blood right now at a time like this? “I-I…” He averted his gaze as redness seeped into them. He hadn’t even been thinking about blood anymore because of a different desire that felt a little more prominent at the moment. But of course, hearing her so sweetly offer it to him in her innocent voice, he was finding it hard to resist the temptation all over again.

“It’s okay,” she pulled her hair to the side to expose the cream of her neck. “I don’t mind, Zero. Take as much as you want, just don’t be angry anymore, okay?”

Zero could see her nipples from under her nightgown, one side of her top hanging loosely off her shoulder. Her cheeks were lightly flushed. She sounded so enticing just then… He swallowed hard, his Adam’s apple bobbing as he did so.

It was apparent to him that she didn’t understand the situation. She thought he was angry at her, when really, he was mostly just sexually frustrated. Yeah, he wanted her blood too, but that wouldn’t take care of the real problem that was visibly protruding from his pants. He wanted nothing more than to just throw her back down on his bed and-

“Yuuki,” he turned his head from her, unable to handle looking at her, his voice softening. “Please just go.” ‘_Before I lose my resolve_,’ he thought to himself.

He was practically begging her to go now, leaving her perplexed again. “You don’t want blood?” She asked, surprised.

“No, okay?”

Confused, Yuuki thought for a minute. What else could cause him to be so mad all of a sudden? “What’s wrong, then?” she dared ask.

His jaw tightened but he didn’t respond.

If he truly wanted her to leave so badly, she didn’t want to be where she wasn’t wanted. Yuuki exhaled deeply before moving to climb over him, but she lost her balance and her leg brushed up against his fully hardened rod of an erection. She froze at such a strange-feeling object. Ignorant, Yuuki looked down to investigate and her face turned a deep cherry red, seeing Zero’s rather large bulge fighting for freedom. She _definitely_ understood now…

Zero avoided looking at her, and his expression tense while he shifted to try to hide it. He almost looked… ashamed.

Yuki wanted to comfort him in some way, but what could she say? There were no words. Though she would never admit it, she was actually very turned on by it. She could feel an uncomfortable throbbing and wetness building in her panties after witnessing his arousal. She was a bit shy and embarrassed, but was actually flattered that she was able to have that type of effect on him. It was a relief to know it wasn’t just her that experienced those type of feelings around him; it was mutual.

Although, she was also a bit disturbed about why that made her so happy. There had always been a sexual tension between them, but… She would never act on it. She cared about Kaname too much, however… Yuuki risked another glance at Zero’s bulge. Right now, her raging desires were making her care less and less that wanting Zero was supposed to be wrong. Kaname had always been like a fantasy to her. But here Zero was, right in front of her. She shifted anxiously. She wanted him really bad.

‘_Well, now she knows_,’ he thought regretfully to himself, assuming she must’ve been too weirded out to say anything. “Weren’t you leaving?” Zero’s bitter voice brought her out of her thoughts.

“Zero, I-“ Yuuki’s face was still redder than a tomato. “I don’t want to leave.”

Zero stared back at her with wide eyes. He attempted to speak, but failed to form words.

Yuuki’s cheeks were burning. She couldn’t believe she was doing this, but it was like her body was on autopilot. Adjusting herself in his lap, she shakily cupped his face with her small hands and slowly leaned in to press her lips to his.

The instant their lips melded together and Zero’s body felt like it had been lit on fire. He groaned against her lips, his erection throbbing almost painfully now. His hands hesitantly rested on the small of her back, pulling her closer and brushing her sex against his.

Yuuki’s other hand slipped underneath his wife beater, savoring the feel of his tight skin and his thin, muscled body before finding the bottom of his shirt and pulling it upward. She broke off their kiss, both of them breathing heavily, in order to slip his shirt off over his head. Once his top was removed, Yuuki caught his lustful gaze, but... There was a hint of uncertainty, and he made no move to remove her clothing in return. She was sure she had a similar look on her own face. She felt a little scared; she’d never done anything like this before. She placed kisses down his neck and grasped the elastic waistband of his bottoms, but his hand finally caught hers.

Her big brown eyes met his, unable to hide the disappointment in them. He quickly averted his gaze. “Yuuki,” he breathed apologetically, trying to steady his panting, “I’m sorry… we can’t,” He hesitantly looked back up at her to gage her reaction, trying to find the right words to explain, but before he could say anything else… he noticed the tears forming in her eyes and she bitterly wiped them away and turned from him as if to hide them. He froze, a bit taken aback. He’d upset her.

Yuuki felt so foolish and embarrassed. She’d gone too far… What had she been thinking??

Zero hesitantly cupped her cheek and tenderly guided her face to look at him. “It’s not because I don’t want to,” he reassured her, letting his gaze drop and roam over her disheveled clothes, inhaling sharply at the glimpse of her cleavage revealed through her loosely buttoned pajama top. “Trust me, I _really_ want to,” he breathed huskily. He was never very good with words, but he said the first thing that came to mind, his voice darkening. “It’s just that… you don’t really want this. I’m not the one you really want.” He was vague, but he knew that she would know what he meant.

Yuuki’s heart clenched in her chest. Maybe he was right… She just acting in the spur of the moment and hadn’t really thought it through. But, even knowing that… She still wanted him. She had usually pictured Kaname in her fantasies, but she’d be lying if she claimed to never have thought of Zero.

The look on Yuuki’s face confirmed his statement. She looked guilty. “You should go,” he murmured lowly, trying to ignore the painful tugging in his chest.

Yuuki still didn’t want to. Brows furrowed, she stared down at her hands, fidgeting. She didn’t say anything and didn’t show any signs of getting off his lap either.

“Yuuki-“

“I don’t want to go,” she argued shortly, cutting him off and crossing her arms over her chest stubbornly.

“It’s my room and I’m kicking you out,” Zero countered, trying to push her off of him and urge her out of his bedroom.

“I’m not going,” she resisted, shoving him away in return.

He growled in frustration. “I mean it, Yuuki,” he started threateningly, finally managing to flip her off of him. Still, she wasn’t leaving. He hovered over her, glaring down at her, his face close to hers. “Get out of my room.”

“No,” She shoved at his hard chest, but he didn’t budge.

Zero grabbed her wrists to stop her assault on his chest, holding her down. She struggled against his iron grasp for him to let go, but she froze when she realized Zero’s heated gaze. He stared down at her lustfully as she was trapped and weakly struggling beneath him but her efforts faded. He easily held her down with little effort, his lips were only centimeters from hers. Her cheeks were cutely flushed and her hair was fanned beneath her head, the ‘v’ of her shirt revealing the top of her cleavage. His breathe hitched and his body tensed above her. Yuuki saw Zero’s eyes began to flood red and his jaw tightened before he turned his head away from her again in frustration, unable to look upon her innocently provocative pose.

She silently tugged against his grasp and he reluctantly released her. She touched his face gently as if requesting him to look at her again. His red eyes grudgingly met her big brown ones, a tender sadness in his gaze.

“Please stop teasing me, Yuuki.” He spoke softly. “I-” Yuuki placed a finger on his lips to silence him. He didn’t have time to question her before she leaned up and replaced her finger with her lips.

His eyes drifted closed to reluctantly accept her kiss despite the voice in his head chastising him for it. Her free hand eagerly tangled in his silvery locks, as he still held her other wrist captive. Her hand trailed from the back of his head down his neck, daring to rake across his still-bare chest.

He groaned, feeling his self-control quickly slipping away. He shifted uncomfortably, mentally swearing that she would be the death of him. His aching member was begging for release again, straining against his pants.

Yuuki wanted him so badly, but she was unsure of how to ask. She was afraid he would deny her again. She could feel the moisture in her panties, throbbing in need; she needed him inside of her. He was so close; his warm, hard body was right in front of her. In her lust-hazed state-of-mind, she simply couldn’t bring herself to care that it was Zero on top of her and not Kaname. She kissed down the hot skin of his neck as her hand shyly found his erection, grasping it firmly in her tiny hands.

He gasped breathily, his solid cock responding rigidly to her touch. Against his better judgment, he couldn’t bring himself to stop her this time. She rubbed him, exploring the shape of him and playing with the tip of his length through his pants. He tipped his head back, tensing and biting back sounds of his pleasure. But it felt too good; if he didn’t stop her, it might all be over too soon.

Zero gently pulled her hand from his cock, pinning it with one of his hands above her head to join her other.

Worry appeared on Yuuki’s face. Was he rejecting her again? But her concern was quickly forgotten as he looked upon her with needy eyes. He scanned over her body, swallowing hard. With his free hand, his worked to slowly unbutton her top, revealing her modest breasts and the rose of her nipples.

Yuuki’s blush deepened as she struggled against his grasp, managing her free her hands. She shyly wrapped her arms around her exposed chest. Her first instinct was to cover up, having never been under the scrutiny of a man before.

Undeterred, Zero silently pulled her arms out of the way, placing kisses along her neck and jaw, lightly groping her soft mounds of flesh with one hand. Her previous concerns were quickly forgotten. She moaned in pleasure, shifting under his blissful assault, her hips instinctually bucking upward to grind against him. It was like he knew exactly what to do and when to do it. His mouth closed around her nipple, his tongue moving in a circular motion. She gasped, squirming lightly beneath him and her arms wrapped around him, hands clutching his muscular back.

“Please,” she begged, lifting her hips to brush against his rock-hard erection, as if to persuade him. She couldn’t take the torture any longer. What he was doing was enough to bring her to the edge, but not quite enough to send her over. She needed more. The walls of her passage clenched at the thought of him sliding inside.

He swallowed hard, not strong enough to resist this time. His mind told him it was a mistake, but his body wouldn’t listen.

Lavishing every inch of her in soft fervent kisses, he slid her panties down the silky cream of her legs and freed himself from the uncomfortable restraint of his boxers. Once they were gone, there were no more barriers between them.

Yuuki shyly shifted under him to allow access for him to position himself at her entrance, her juices already coating the head of his length. He applied pressure and his cock sunk half way into her tight passage. She groaned at little in pain and shifted to adjust to the foreign intrusive feeling. He waited, his cock only half-way inside, being gripped torturously by her.

He tried to move but his efforts were unbearably slow and he winced at the resistance. Her tunnel gripped him tightly, not allowing him to move freely.

“Just relax,” he encouraged breathily.

“O-okay,” she whimpered.

He pushed further in, daring to go a little deeper. She moaned sweetly, her hands clutching at him desperately. It took a bit for her body to listen, but it was gradually becoming more pleasant for them both.

He started with short, half-thrusts until he worked himself fully inside and she accepted all of him. Their bodies were fully connected and every time she felt him poking at the end of her passage and hitting a certain spot inside her just right, she was overwhelmed with sharp pangs of pleasure. When he picked up the pace, she couldn’t hold back the lustful sounds escaping her. The way his stiff cock felt buried in her and the feeling of being stretched around him felt better than she could’ve ever thought possible. Her walls clamped onto him, stroking him and creating sharp bursts of pleasure with every thrust.

She pulled herself from the bliss he was inflicting to admire him a moment, completely focused on his movement. He felt so good inside of her and their bodies fit so perfectly together. His eyes glowed red in the moonlight and his clenched teeth revealed his gleaming fangs. He was a passionate and honest lover. It felt right to let him love her like this.

Heat built between their bodies, both breathing heavily. He couldn’t take it anymore… He could feel the pressure building inside of him, desperate to be expelled. He was getting close to release. Judging by her increased moaning and the way she was coiling around him, he could tell she was nearing her limit as well.

He was almost there, but he refused to finish before her. He shifted, allowing him to go deeper. She seized up, gasping in pleasure as waves of ecstasy took over her body and she clung to him. The clench and release messaging sensation of her peak coaxed him into his own. A few more hard thrusts and his body went rigid. He gasped at the waves of pleasure that took over. His seed spilt inside of her as convulsions racked his body. She felt him shudder and the twitching of his length.

When it was over, he allowed himself to relax, careful not to crush her tiny body beneath him. They were both out of breath. Her thighs were sticky and her hole was overflowing with evidence of their passion. He was slightly afraid to look at her, fearing she might be regretting their actions. He pulled himself off of her and turned over to stare up at the ceiling instead, trying to swallow the lump forming in his throat. What would happen now? Would it be complicated between them now?

She’d looked stunning, writhing in near-climax because of him only a few seconds ago. It gave him a smug sense of satisfaction knowing he’d stolen her away from Kaname, even though he knew better than to trust it. She’d been his, if only for the night. Her heart however, was another matter... it’d never belong to him and it killed him inside. He feared that this was going to mean a lot more to him than it did to her. Still, why wouldn’t she save herself for Kaname? He wasn’t very fond of the idea of being ‘friends-with-benefits;’ That’d only hurt more when she left him in the long run, but neither of them could undo what they’d already done.

His internal conflict must’ve shown on his face because Yuuki’s hand cupped his cheek and forced him to look at her. She’d been analyzing his troubled expression for a while and it was making her worried. “Zero, is something wrong?”

His stunning pale eyes met hers, his brows drawn together. It was as if his intense lilac eyes were silently conveying all his feelings to her. In a single look, she knew his insecurity, regret, doubt, fear... She needed to silence them all.

“I don’t regret anything.” She leaned in to kiss him gently in reassurance. “I’m glad it was you, Zero.”

**Author's Note:**

> With all my on-going fics that remain unfinished atm, the last thing I should be doing is posting new one-shots, but... here ya go. I've been sitting on this for awhile now but it wasn't quite finished so I wrapped it up and decided to throw this out there for others to enjoy, (or not enjoy, whichever).
> 
> Leave a kudos or comment if you're feeling charitable ^_^


End file.
